


I Wanna Take You Home - English version

by Tangy (tangyyy)



Series: Jethin's wonderful love story [1]
Category: Jethin, Jonathan Blake/Gethin Roberts - Fandom, gethin roberts/jonathan blake, pride - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/Tangy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soho, London, 1977. A crowded and smoky pub, haunting music, Jonathan is in the middle of the dancefloor, Gethin looks at him. And that's only the beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Take You Home - English version

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Wanna Take You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111839) by [Tangy (tangyyy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/Tangy). 



> Hello you ! 
> 
> Here it is ! My first Jethin One Shot. The first os of a serie (hopefully) of important moments in Jethin's life (good or bad)...  
> I hope you'll like it, at least a bit ! 
> 
> English (which is a difficult language !) is not my maternal language so I would like to say a huuuuge thank you to jethin-pride (http://jethin-pride.tumblr.com/), this lovely human being who helped me a lot and who corrected me. A big thank you to martainducreff (http://martainducreff.tumblr.com) too who has been my almost second beta ! Thanks a lot !

Gethin had lived in London for four years. The young man of barely twenty years had fled his native country of Wales under his family's encouragement. His father had been clear when his son had confessed his homosexuality, much like a criminal confessing his crimes; "Not in my house." His mother, far from offering him the support he needed so much, had sided with her husband: "Annwyl, this isn’t right, Mrs. Jones told me there are therapies…"

After a few weeks bearing the reproaches of his parents he had finally made the decision to leave home and make for England's capital. The rumours had it that in London, it was possible for everyone to live as they pleased. Gethin dreamed of freedom, and in 1972 the young man set foot for the first time in Soho. He, who had never really had a relationship with another man before, had at first, felt very uncomfortable in this world made of rhinestones and sequins, in these clubs populated by electrical fauna so free and outgoing. But, over time, the introverted young being was gradually transformed into a man sure of his desires and aware of his needs. His shyness being a part of himself, always remained but did not hinder, acting only as the visible remains of his Welsh past.

In the year 1974 Gethin lived alone in a small apartment in the heart of Soho. Whilst having integrated into London's gay community, he wasn't exactly a party animal. He loved going out and no longer felt so baffled by the effervescence of the gay scene but he also liked to stay at home for hours without need for anything other than a book. Plus, now he had a plan; to open a small bookstore, dedicated entirely to gay literature. A first in London! It took time, but eventually, he put together enough money to see such a dream realised. 

One evening, a friend had suggested a night out to Coleherne, a famous gay pub, and Gethin had accepted the invitation after too much time spent home alone. 

They arrived in the crowded and overheated pub at 2am. Pushing his way through the swarm of people, Gethin finally made it to the bar, ordering a beer while his friend slipped off to the dance floor. Beer in hand, he stood back, watching the dancers move to the music. That was when he saw Jonathan for the first time. The man was decked out in a black dress and obscene high heels. He seemed to have been drinking excessively and danced as if he was alone on the dance floor. Usually, Gethin really pay attention to that kind of exuberance. His own shy nature unable to cope with such overwhelming attitude and energy. But now his eyes were inexorably drawn to the man. His dance moves were so fluid and Gethin drunk him in. 

The man in question, with make up filled wrinkles on his expressive face, was evidently that little bit older than many of the others and listening carefully, Gethin noticed that a lot of people seemed familiar with the dancer. "Hey Jon, dance with me!", "Jonathan! Watch where you're stepping in those heels!". A regular, no doubt. After a few songs, his friend reappeared back at his side, leaning at the bar by Gethin.

"You looking at Jonathan?  
Gethin gave a small nod, “He's a good dancer.”  
“Yeah, he spends a lot of time in here. He's an actor, well known throughout Soho.”  
“Well known?”

“He's a Gay Lib activist. Or a big mouth as many would call him. He's a good guy but if you want my opinion, he must be tough to live with. Anyway, you want me to introduce him to you?”  
“Oh no! It’s ok, go back dancing."

Gethin turned back to the bar.

Yes, Jonathan had gotten his attention, but from the brief summary his friend had given him, it went without saying that someone dressed in heels who danced like that could never be interested in a shy guy from North Wales. They were too different. Jonathan was no doubt looking for one night stands while Gethin was slowly tiring of going home with a different man every night.

His companion returned to dancing and Gethin was, once again, alone at the bar. As he waited for the bartender so he could order another drink, a man jostled slightly to his right, finding a place to squeeze in at the bar. The young man turned only to find Jonathan at his side, an uncontrollable blush rising to Gethin's cheeks as he looked down. The dancer ordered a Gin Tonic and once the bartender had served him, he grabbed the drink, turning swiftly on heel to return to the dance floor. Only to be stopped in his tracks as he knocked into Gethin, spilling half of the glass onto the shirt of the other man. 

"Oh shit, sorry.”  
“It's...it's okay..." Gethin mumbled, his cheeks a violent red as he called for a towel from the bartender to dry his shirt off with.  
Jonathan attempted to help him, a heavy silence between then two of them. Eventually, with another apology, the dancer made to leave, and the young Welsh raised his large dark eyes to meet the others. The actor stopped dead in his movements, struck still by those eyes. It had been a long time since he had ever felt such a pull to a person he didn't even know. So he decided to stay a little longer with the man.

"This is the first time I've seen you here.”  
“Yes, I... I haven't been out much lately," Gethin stammered, surprised that the man seemed to want to stay longer than necessary in his company.  
"What a shame..." Jonathan murmured, a charming smile on his lips causing Gethin's blushing to intensify once more, offering him a shy smile in return.  
"I'm Jonathan, nice to meet you," The dancer introduced himself, holding out a hand with many showy rings.  
"Nice to meet you... I’m Gethin," The Welsh lad replied, taking hold of the man's hand and shaking it gently.  
"Gethin? That's a Welsh name, isn't it?”  
“Yes, I'm from Wales.”  
“Visiting London?”  
“No, I live in London now.”  
Jonathan gave a knowing smile coupled with a little nod,"Freedoms of London. They've saved many a person in here!"

From then on, the two men continued talking together for a while. Yes, they were very different from each other but they still found a common ground. With the shy Welsh bookworm and the boisterous London drama queen, it felt so natural between them. So easy. Gethin laughed at Jonathan's jokes and exaggerated stories, whilst Jonathan delighted in seeing each reaction that lingered on Gethin's face, and each laugh that escaped his lips. 

"At the moment? I’m part of a small group, we're doing a revisited version of A Kiss for Cinderella.”  
“Where? I'd like to see that, I'm a big fan of Sir James Matthew Barrie...” The question was subtle enough to hide Gethin’s wish to see Jonathan again, or so he hoped. The actor merely smiled.  
"The Old Red Lion Theatre, playing every night this week at 9.30pm. I'll get you tickets," He added, extending his own invitation. "Now, however I want to dance! Come on.”  
“No, no thank you. Thanks but I don't really dance."

Though Jonathan insisted Gethin joined him, the latter refused, very aware of what his two left feet was able to do. So, the actor, heels and all, went back to the dance floor, alone, quickly settling back into a rhythm whilst never looking away from Gethin. He danced for him that was for sure. By the second song, the Welsh man was just about ready to die of embarrassment when Jonathan made a point of moving through the crowd, to dance on his knees in front of Gethin before winking and strutting back to the middle of the floor.

 

Within minutes, his friend had reappeared from nowhere, smirking smugly,"I see things are going well between you too.”  
“Yeah, he’s nice.”  
“Nice? That's It? Gethin buddy, most of the guys in here are seriously jealous right now.”  
“What? Why?”  
“You're this evening's lucky winner. The one who'll go home with lord of the dance!”  
“No, not at all. Wait...what? You...you mean he brings a different guy home every night?”  
“Well, maybe not every night but he knows how to have fun.”

Even if Gethin had never imagined Jonathan as an innocent angel, he was still more than upset to hear that from someone else’s mouth.

"No, see, I won’t be going 'back home' with him, they don’t have to be jealous.”  
“Okay, okay…No offense meant! Relax Gethin...”  
“I’m not upset and I'm completely relaxed,” He replied, with a firm scowl. 

Who was he trying to convince? Of course Gethin was tense. He'd loved talking with Jonathan, that he couldn't deny. It was perhaps even the first time he'd felt that something for someone. Of course, Gethin had had a few boyfriends since coming to London, but nothing like the spark he'd felt for Jonathan even though they'd only just met. He was annoyed because this man was just looking someone else to fuck, and Gethin was next on his list. 

With that, Gethin finished his beer, and without another look in Jonathan's direction, he left. 

He was barely out in the street when he heard someone shout his name coupled with the sound of heels clattering on the wet pavement.

"Hey Welsh boy! Weren't you even going to say goodbye?”  
“It wasn't worth your time following me, Jonathan. I won’t sleep with you tonight. I’m not interested in one night stands.”  
“Well Don Juan, I only followed you because I wanted to know what night you're coming to my show.”  
“Oh I...”  
“And for your information, I wasn't planning on going home with anyone tonight. I've an early rehearsal and I want to be alone.”  
“I see...sorry, that was stupid," Gethin grumbled, evidently mortified by the little exchange.  
"Definitely stupid," Jonathan agreed, far from feeling hurt but happy to pretend otherwise if Gethin continued to do that absolutely lovely little pouting thing. "Well then? I’ll see you at the Old Red Lion Theatre, shall we say Wednesday?”  
“Yes of course I'll be there.”

With that, Jonathan shook hands with Gethin, offered him his most charming smile, accompanied with one of those winks before turning back and heading into the pub.

The Welsh turned away, a little embarrassed by his presumption, but also feeling giddy at the thought of seeing Jonathan in a more tame environment. After all, the man was willing to chase him out of the pub just to make sure they would see each other again. That was something, right?

The following Wednesday, as promised, Gethin went to the theatre. From that, stemmed several more 'meetings' ensued; in bars at first, and then the movies, bookstores and any place else the two men wanted to go.

After their eight date, it was Gethin who brought Jonathan home. No hesitation, no doubts, no fears. He felt happy with Jonathan, the man made him laugh. And Jonathan was happy with Gethin. The Welsh man soothed him, brought comfort and joy. They were beyond content together, and in the end, that was all that mattered.


End file.
